


His Little Obsession

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: eighth doctor adventures - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: From 2005:Eight overindulges...





	His Little Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I managed to miss this one! It was the first one I posted at my LJ. I'd just discovered chocolate tea and got inspired. There's also an accompanying drawing - which will have to wait till I get Photobucket sorted out. :( Anyway, great timing. I noticed this on Fitz's 82nd birthday - according to various sources. So, Happy Birthday, Fitz!

Somewhere in an alien warehouse...

Fitz came into the console room. He looked at Sam.

"We've stopped? Again?"

"Yeah, he ran out." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Again!?!? Bloody Hell! That makes the fourth time this week! Where's he gonna put it all? And how's he gonna operate the TARDIS, if he's running for the loo all the time?" grumbled Fitz.

"Yeah, I know. He's going to put Dr Samuel Johnson to shame." Sam sighed.

There came a clatter of boxes from outside the TARDIS. Sam and Fitz were nearly bowled over as the Doctor raced past them, shouting, "Oh! Blast!"

They laughed. 

Sam shook her head, "I'm going to rue the day he discovered chocolate tea!" 

The End


End file.
